More about the Branchline Engines
by UltraGX66
Summary: How did the NWR handle increase in roads come the 1960s? I can't tell you the full story but in this story set you will find out some of the struggles the Ffarquhar engines had. Also Thomas is a Jinty in this story
1. Index

_Dear friends,_

Thomas, Toby, Daisy and Percy and their line have been doing well. They do their usual jobs but now with competition from the roads that may soon change. However, when I spoke to Percy and Toby on my last day there, they were quite confident that it would be some time but Thomas is still quite nervous.

 **Thomas Gets Bumped  
** _(Based on a pair of stories adapted by David Mitton and Britt Allcroft originally written by Andrew Brenner)_ **  
Mail Train  
** _(Based on an adaption of Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train)_ **  
Trust Thomas  
** _(Partially adapted by David Mitton and Britt Allcroft from a story by Andrew Brenner )_ **  
Horrid Lorries  
** _(Based on the TV story of the same name and probably some real life events)_


	2. Thomas Gets Bumped

**Thomas Gets Bumped**

Thomas's branchline has a hourly service from the top station to Tidmouth while another engine comes up from the junction station at Tidmouth. Usually Thomas and Daisy perform these duties while Percy and Toby handle goods and workmen trains. The two passenger engines are proud of their accomplishments at running the line.

One bright, hot, and sunny day Thomas the tank engine was refilling at the tower near Maithwaite. He grumbled as Percy passed with a freight train.

"Late again!" Thomas snapped, Percy hissed crossly as he passed. Soon the points changed and Thomas rushed mumbling about late caterpillars as he prepared to depart.

"You shouldn't be so rude." Annie whispered in a stern voice.

"Percy is always striving to make me late." Thomas explained, "Remember when he tried playing ghosts? He made us late for months until the treacle dressed him up like a woolly caterpillar."

"That's enough Thomas." His driver said and the tank engine shut up. As he started his driver looked out the cab window when something caught his eye. He shut off steam and applied the brakes but Thomas's momentum and lack of attention to the track prevented a quick stop.

One moment Thomas was on the rails and the next he was off the rails.

"BOILER SLUDGE!" Thomas yipped as stopped.

His crew came out and investigated the cause. His driver, after looking at the track came up to him crossly.

"I warned you to keep your eyes on the rails, if you hadn't been so distracted you would've been able to see the broken track." His driver scolded.

Thomas sighed in defeat. As much as he wanted to argue, he knew that his driver was right. Workmen arrived by road to strengthen the rails and check other sections of the track. Soon afterwards the breakdown train arrived to carry the blue tank engine to the works. The tyres were quickly changed and Thomas was preparing to leave when the Fat Controller came in with his 'guards', one of them put a box in front of Thomas and the man got on it.

"Good morning Thomas, while your branchline track is being repaired I want you and Toby to shunt in the yard. Percy will be overseeing track repairs with Colin."

Thomas raised an eyebrow and said "But sir. Surely Toby would be better at that than him?"

"Toby was on the wrong side of the line. He was at Knapford picking up the next shift. Percy will be checking from Ffarquhar down." The Fat Controller replied with a sigh.

Thomas's jaw dropped and then resumed its former position and said "Where am I to shunt sir?"

The Fat Controller smiled and answered "You will be working at Knapford Docks while Toby handles the yard at the station. Daisy will work on the Kirk Ronan so Molly can get her checkup done before the Easter rush."

Thomas smiled and said "I'll do you proud sir." as his lamp was put on.

The Controller nodded "Make your way then. Rosie and Paxton need their overhauls soon and I want them to show you around the yard."

Thomas then asked "Who will be handling the traffic on my line?"

"The Knapford Bus company will be handling the passenger traffic and our own lorries will be handling the freight. It's only for a short while." Thomas while outwardly agreeing with the Controller felt very sick inside.

Soon afterwards the tram and tank engine were working hard at Knapford. All the while Thomas and Toby felt worried as they did their work. Toby especially as he remembered how his old tramway had been closed by the roads despite the amount of accidents. Everyday Toby watched Bertie and some other buses pick up the passengers with a disheartened look on his face.

Thomas shared these feelings, although his branchline was successful. He was also aware of the mainland government's preference to the roads and the pressure to modernize was strong. Any day now he expected the Fat Controller to come up and announce that the branchline would be replaced with some road. Sadly the two engines worked very hard around the yard and harbor expecting their assignment to become permanent.

Some 3 weeks afterwards, Thomas and Toby were told they were to return to the branch in a double headed special. The two engines were excited and the next morning both engines collected some suburbans and went to Platform 3 where to their surprise a large group of passengers were waiting.

As the passengers came on both Thomas and Toby wondered why there were so many people. Soon the whistle blew and both engines went to Ffarquhar at a good pace. After a short trip they reached the junction where Bertie was, he looked hot and exhausted.

"Bertie, are you alright?" Thomas asked concerned.

"Hello old friend. It's a busy time of year for us." Bertie responded "Promise us one thing Thomas?"

Thomas raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Name it Bertie and I'll strive to."

"If your going to have issues, warn us? It's very difficult to run a branchline with so few buses." Bertie said.

Thomas and Toby smiled, both said thank you and went to Percy who told them how the buses and the lorries struggled with the extra work. That night, the three engines went to rest; confident their positions were secure.

That would soon change.


	3. Mail Train

**Mail Train**

Every night without fail, if you listen carefully near the junctions and big stations you will hear engines moving about. There are many important trains that run at night One of the most important trains is the Postal Express. Post is unloaded at each of the major junctions for pickup by branchline engines.

It is a simple process and is a well liked service by the people of Sodor. However there are days when it doesn't do so well. One night, several weeks after Thomas and Toby returned to the branch, Duck and Percy were waiting at Knapford for Henry to arrive. He was very late.

"Bother. Why can't these big engines be on time with such important traffic?" Percy grumbled.

"Probably something on the mainland. For all his faults, Henry is quite punctual." Duck replied.

Then they heard a whistle and Henry came in looking quiet tired.

"Took your time didn't you?" Percy said

Henry, in a dark mood said "It is not my fault branchline engine, the mainland trains are at fault. Apparently Bear is the only reliable thing there. ."

Percy narrowed his eyes before Duck cut in and said "Get yourself uncoupled Henry. We have time to make up. Which of those are mine?"

Henry seemed to calm as he said "The first 3 vans, behind my render are yours Montague." The Scot was in one of his darker moods. "the last 3 are your, Industrial."

"Busy week this year." Duck said impressed.

"Easter holidays are always like that. This is your first year handling the traffic I believe?" Percy responded.

"Yes it is. Well then, I must collect my vans. Wouldn't do to keep people waiting." Duck said as his driver sending the Pannier out of the station while Henry departed to rest in the shed.

Despite this, he was very late, which Harold was quick to notice. 'I see your rails are delaying the mail lorries! Now, if I were to take that traffic, I'd be finished by now.'

Percy gritted his teeth. The moaning lorries were bad enough without Harold teasing him too!

'Don't listen to him old boy,' his Driver soothed. 'That whirly bird can't do the same work we can!'

By the time Percy came into the Top Station, he was exhausted. So tired that he fell asleep as he rolled up to the platform. Thomas, who was resting there shunted Percy into the shed, attached the empty vans to Annie and Clarabel, collected the milk van, and then took the early workmen train to Elsbridge.

Some hours later Percy woke up as his crew heated him up for the days work.

"Morning driver." Percy said with a yawn.

"It'll be late tomorrow is what your saying?" Percy responded crossly.

"Can't help it. The rail system works fine, however this storm is a big one. With luck though this should be the last night we have issues." His driver responded with a smile.

Percy grinned and said, "Well now we're talking." as Harold flew in.

"Have you heard the news old chap? The postmaster is considering ending your contract. Perhaps he'll choose something more modern like me." Harold chuckled and flew away. Percy grimaced and his driver said "We'll see how he likes it. Just give nature a week."

Throughout the day Percy worked hard but was distracted along with his driver. However his fireman, the more level headed of the trio kept Percy in check and on the rails.

That night Percy came into the station where Oliver was waiting.

"Hello Oliver." Percy said, Oliver smiled and whistled. "Had a good day Percy?"

"No, rumor has it the mail train is being cancelled." Percy responded.

Oliver sighed "Look at the bright side, it's just a rumor. From what I've seen Sodors mail vans are not as efficent as the ones on the mainland."

Percy smiled and said "Thanks. Also where's Duck?"

"Sheds. He needed a rest as he did the morning trains." Oliver said.

"It is a tiring job isn't it?" Percy said and Oliver yawned to show agreement, "I haven't done this in years as you can tell."

"Still it's rewarding and it's my favorite. Farm animals are nice and all but mail trains are something more stable and less smelly." Percy said, soon the conversation went into personal accounts of their travels and sights. Soon it was an a half hour past the scheduled arrival time for Henry when the green engine shot in exhausted.

"It was that Bowler. Fool got stuck on Lickley in the rain and another diesel had to rescue him." Henry said.

"So buisness as usual?" Oliver responded.

"Oh it was." Henry said as he was uncoupled, "Still not too bad and the rescue diesel was nice. Now good night." The tender engine soared out.

With that the process repeated itself from the night before except with Oliver taking Ducks place. Percy came up to the vans when he heard a voice.

"Wait!" A male figure rushed in with only a jacket as his outerwear and shield against the cold.

"Whats wrong?" Percys driver asked.

"I need a ride to Ffarquhar please. Are you heading that way?" The man asked exhausted.

"Why we are. Hop into the rear mail van. We have a man there sorting mail. If you keep out of the way, Im sure he'll let you take up a corner. Don't touch the mail though. " Percy's driver said.

The man smiled and said "That will be no issue." he ran to the van. The last doors slid shut and the guard blew his whistle. Percy shot out of the station as fast as he could with the driver restraining him.

Soon they passed all the stations and arrived late to the top station. However it wasn't too late and Tom Tipper waved.

"Morning Percy." The postman said as the passenger got off.

"Ah, morning Postman Tipper. Could you drive me to the post office later? I need to speak to the Postal office about some inquiries they wanted me to do." The man inquired.

"Who are you?" Percy asked curiously.

"Postal inspector from England, the Post Office had me perform a study for the viability of continued contracts with the North Western Railway compared to a lorry or even a airport company." The gentleman said.

Percy and Tippers face fell in despair as the man brushed himself off.

"What will you suggest?" Percy asked.

"I can't really talk about it beyond surface details. I'm sorry." The man said. Tipper agreed and the man got into his lorry. The postman turned and said "I'm sure you'll be fine." then ran to load his van.

Through the day Percy sadly went through the day sad at the thought of losing his night train. While a minor duty of his, it was his favorite and honestly he would be depressed if it went.

The next night while he waited for Henry it began to rain. Then Sir Charles Hatt came in, Duck and Percy looked at each other in worry.

"Having a fair night you two?" The large man asked.

"Yes sir." Both said and the man nodded.

"You both will be pleased to hear good news. Yesterday, a postal inspector returned from England. He had been checking the Postal trains viability. In the report he noted and I quote that that mail trains of Sodor are among the finest in England. Its engines are well maintained and have a sense of duty & responsibility. Because of this I cannot suggest replacement of this service with a lorry service." The Fat Controller finished and both engines looked pleased.

"I am proud of you both. I always knew that I had a fine set of engines and this is only confirmation." If there was anything else to be said, the engines drowned it out with their whistling.


	4. Trust Thomas

**Trust Thomas**

It was the start of the summer holidays and Thomas was enjoying himself. The sun was out and the weather, while hot was not humid. Annie and Clarabel were humming a old tune while he sang the reprise. As Bertie passed Thomas whistled kindly but the bus responded with an angry toot. The tank engine sniffed, he didn't think he deserved that.

At the next station Thomas met Bertie and said "You shouldn't be so rude, especially to winners."

"I would be in a cheerful mood if you engines remembered our tar." Bertie snapped. His driver came out and said "Whoah Bertie. It isn't Thomas's fault." The man then explained to Thomas and his crew, "Our road has a lot of potholes. During the last slow freight from Vicarstown, there was supposed to be a few tar tankers but Percy and Toby haven't seen it."

Thomas looked cross, "Was it from the mainland?"

"How did you know?" The driver asked in surprise.

"Slow trains like those on Sodor are being removed there. If the diesels young enough he probably doesn't know the term, he probably left them at another station." Thomas explained.

Bertie sniffed "A likely story."

"I assure you it's true. Bear is a living example of that." Thomas protested, "I will go ask Percy if we can swap duties and find out. Ruddy big engines." He said as the guard blew his whistle. Then Thomas stormed out in a bad mood. As he departed Berties driver turned and said "You should learn to keep your temper in check. That isn't fair to Thomas." Bertie snorted and left.

When Thomas reached Ffarquhar, Percy was too happy to switch. Thomas left twelve minutes later with a line of stone trucks for the big station.

At the shunting yards, James was banging the trucks around. Rosie had to perform line maintenance leaving him to shunt.

"Bother you all." James said as Henry came up with the express.

"You should get rid of your tender and get a bunker. It would suit you." Henry chuckled. James snorted and said "That lazy blue engine, leaving me to do her work so she doesn't damage her delicate buffers."

"Turnabout is fair play." Henry said with a smile and James's eyes widened in fury and he said "Why yo-." Thomas's whistle stopped them and the blue engine came from the direction of one of the side yards.

"Morning James and Henry." He said.

"Thomas, what are you still doing here?" James demanded.

"I was looking for some trucks. Tar Tanker trucks." Thomas said, "Have you and your boyfriend been arguing again?" he added cheekily.

James's face darkened as Henry sniggered. "What tar tankers?" He growled.

"A line of 4 tar tankers. All black. Company HQ in Maron." Thomas said.

"Nothing of the kind." James growled.

"Then when is the next slow goods to Vicarstown?" Thomas asked.

"20 minutes." James face turned a dark red.

"From your face I can tell whose taking it. Could we do a duty swap and you cover my line while I take the slow goods?" Thomas asked.

James's face turned back to grey in surprise and suspicion while Henrys face dropped in shock.

"What?" James asked.

Thomas's driver came out and said "I agree, what in blazes did you say?"

"Well, it's not like James will remember the tar. He'll probably bash the trucks so much they trick him and he'll forget." Thomas replied. His driver raised a finger up and then after a minute said "I cannot argue with that."

James smiled in pride, the insult Thomas had thrown had yet to register. Henry's left eye twitched as he tried to figure out when the world had turned upside down.

Then James said "Of course. I'll be happy to take Annabell and Clarice to the station."

As James left to make arrangements Henrys eyes turned to Thomas and the express engine said "What?"

"Don't worry, it's for a few hours. He won't hurt Annie and Clarabel. Besides, I'm rostered to take some goods after that train. Percy and Daisy are rostered for passenger duties until I return. Plus the trucks won't be at risk of breaking apart by red engine." Thomas whispered and chuckled.

Henry smiled and he said "Well, now I know the world is normal again. Well done you prat."

"Right back at you, now go hit the gym." Thomas chuckled as went to collect James's trucks. Henry, having completed his part in the mad dance that was his stormy friendship with Thomas departed to Platform 1.

The trucks were happy to see Thomas was taking them, the trucks from his line always spoke well of him. Compared to James he was too soft a touch formed out of handling trucks not owned by the railway for 30 years. However some of the private owner wagons were furious with him.

"How dare he take away our opportunity to get at James?" they whispered furiously, "We'll show him!"

Thomas heard nothing, he gathered up 8 trucks and departed for Knapford.

Knapford isn't a big station but it's the main goods yard of Sodor and the private owners chuckled as they arrived. While Thomas dropped off half the trucks and collected some more, the 4 private owners on the train began their mischief.

They told the other trucks in the yard who thought that Thomas needed a lesson for interfering. Thus when the train was formed all 14 trucks were out for blood. Thomas whistled and departed for the next station.

As Thomas approached Gordons Hill he began to speed up, the trucks giggled at their chance. At first they gave no trouble but as Thomas reached the crest they began to hold back. Thomas's driver applied more steam allowing them to overcome the trucks. As Thomas entered Maron the trucks yelled "On, On, On!" and let go of their brakes.

Thomas yipped in horror and screamed "Brakes!" as he saw the red signal ahead. It was too late.

As Thomas shot down the hill he saw Stanley approaching the bend at the bottom of the hill with some trucks and workman coaches. The blue engine whistled loudly causing the silver engine to flee in reverse. Thomas sped down the hill with brakes squealing when he came off the rails near the bend and headed to a pond.

He yelled "Driver, Fireman, JUMP!"

The crew looked and saw the danger, his driver shut off steam in a desperate bid to limit the damage. They leaped out as Thomas entered the water with a hiss of steam from his fire.

The trucks giggled as Stanley said "I'm getting help Thomas. Keep calm it will be alright!" and reversed to Wellsworth.

Thomas eyes were watering from the pain of the warped metal in his cab. His crew waited for some time until the water stopped bubbling and went into the now warm water to investigate.

His driver came out, "Firebox doesn't look good."

The trucks began to snigger when the fireman, a temperamental lad turned and said "Shut it you lot or you'll find yourself in the scrapyard to pay for his repairs!"

The trucks were astonished, they had never considered their position after an accident before. As they fell silent the crew resumed looking over him.

The breakdown train arrived and Thomas was slowly pulled out of the pond. It was night when the gang pulled him out. He was taken to Wellsworth on a flatbed where an inspector looked him over.

"Your cylinders are undamaged but your firebox is wrecked and your brakes have to be replaced." The man announced after an hour.

Thomas groaned, "Bother." was all he could say.

Bear came into the yard with a goods train, "Cheer up Thomas. You'll be fixed in no time." he said.

Thomas smiled and said "Thank you." then he saw a line of tar wagons unattended in the yard. Remembering what he had been talking to Bertie about he asked "Bear. Know anything about these tankers?"

"I do, it arrived last a few days ago. Boco and Edward have been trying to discover who it belongs to on their line. No one's claimed credit for it." Bear frowned, "Why?"

Thomas explained about Bertie and the Diesel smiled as he ended "So that's why you had James's train! Half of us thought you went mad. Still you saved us from having to rescue James so we mainline engines extend our gratitude."

"You're welcome." Thomas replied.

"Driver, could you go explain about the tar wagons? Shunters not here yet." Bear said. The driver left as the shunter, Charlie, came up.

"Well Thomas, Never heard of an engine getting a cold before." He sniggered.

Thomas rolled his eyes and said "In the 40 years I've known you, not once have you told a good joke."

Charlie snorted and came up to the flatbed where he was coupled on. Soon Thomas was on Bears train and he left for Crovans Gate.

Meanwhile at Ffarquhar, all three engines were waiting for an announcement from the Fat Controller. The speaker in question had just arrived in his private engine, Whiff.

"Now I'm sure you heard about Thomas. He will be out for some weeks, perhaps a month or two, to get full repairs. Until the backlog at Crovans Gate clears, you three will have to work hard to make up for it. He said.

Percy muttered darkly about arrogant engines, Daisy winced as she began to imagine what would happen to her axles while Toby looked worried. The Fat Controller smiled at them and said "I assure you there is an engine on the way, the GNR society has lent us one of their engines after we assisted in his ongoing repairs. Once he is done, you will have assistance." The engines brightened at this statement and the Shedmaster arrived to give out duties for the day.

Soon all was well as Berties roads were well under repair. Thomas's absence and early rains dissuaded some of the early summer rush to the branchline. However goods traffic from the harbor and quarry picked up and trouble started.


	5. Horrid Lorry

Thomas the Tank Engine spent over two months in the works but was soon let out and returned eagerly to his line. As he came into Ffarquhar, he noticed a red and green engine he didn't know at the sheds talking with Percy, Daisy, and Toby. Smiling Thomas whistled as he shunted the empty trucks he had taken with him. All five engines whistled in return, soon Thomas arrived at the sheds and said "Hello there. Its good to be back. You lot must be the engines that came to help on the line. Given how splendid it looks around here and lack of complaints it seems you all did a fantastic job."

Both engines smiled and Percy said "They have, also they have names Thomas."

Toby grunted in disapproval and said "Their names are Arthur and Ryan."

"My my, a LMS and a LNER engine. That must've been interesting." Thomas responded.

Both newcomers looked embarrassed at their buffers and Toby said "It was. Thankfully the lorries didn't prove themselves and we pulled through."

Thomas squeaked and said "Lorries were here?!"

Percy responded "How did you miss that? Wait, where were you fixed?"

"Tidmouth. The old works there got an overhaul so I was sent there for its trial run." Thomas responded, "No one else was sent there during my stay."

Percy chuckled and said "That's how you missed it."

Toby grinned and said "May I?"

Percy winked and said "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Toby closed his eyes for a moment constructing his narrative in his head. Then opening them said "It began a week before Ryan here arrived, Arthur had arrived by this point to help out."

 **Two months earlier**

"All packed Mr. McColl?" Toby asked.

"All in Toby. If you don't mind could you speed up the pace this summer? I want the milk to arrive at Tidmouth before dawn." The farmer said.

"Of course. If there's nothing else I'll depart now then." Toby said, "That should shave off some time."

"Oh thank you Toby. I knew I could count on you." The farmer said.

Toby left and he heard his driver grumbling. "Anything wrong?" he inquired.

"We won't get much rest at this rate with the farmers demands." His driver told him.

"We could switch duties with an engine. Arthur or Percy are faster than me and can make up for lost time." Toby suggested.

"That could work, however I just feel a little stretched." His driver responded.

"Its the summer. By October you'll be complaining of how little work you have because I'm having having a refit." Toby responded.

Toby arrived early at Knapford and his driver went to the signal box to request a path. His fireman got out and breathed in the cool predawn air.

"I love this time of day. I really do Toby but by Jove it's tiring." The young man said.

"I know how you can make it less tiring." A voice said.

Turning his eyes, Toby saw an old lorry he had secretly named "Breaker" due to his dilapidated state.

"What's that?" Toby's fireman asked.

"Let us take over." The lorry laughed and attempted to leave but broke down as he came to a intersection.

His fireman chuckled, "With lorries like these I can see why Beeching left us alone." Toby quietly giggled and winked as the driver came out. Soon Toby left the station, as he went along the line a small feeling of worry entered his mind.

' _What if they do come?'_ Toby had seen it happen not a decade and a half before. Could it happen on Sodor?

Two days later Percy came into the yard to collect some trucks and flatbeds. On the flatbeds were some lorries.

"Good afternoon." Percy said as he began shunting the train.

"Hey look at this. No wonder we're taking over. This little green goblin thinks he's useful."

"I am useful and at best you're here to help." Percy responded forcefully. He banged the flatbeds and the lorries grumbled but made no more noise while the trucks cheered Percy on.

Sadly for Percy, the feeling of pride lasted until he reached Ffarquhar and the lorries were on the ground. Then they rallied and began to jeer again.

"Heh! Not so mighty now are you? Just you wait, we'll be taking over. I personally took over some line in Anglia." The oldest sounding lorry responded. Percy growled and left to get some coaches to deliver to the quarry.

Over the next few days, it seemed despite their grandiose declarations, the lorries were just here to assist the overstretched NWR lorry fleet. However the engines couldn't help but feel worried as the lorries seemed too quiet compared to their behavior on their arrival.

Then one week after arrival it happened, Arthur was bringing some trucks to the McColl farm when he saw a lorry speed away with the milk. The farmer came to the loading dock a few minutes after they stopped and after regaining his breath said "I'm sorry Arthur, I decided to switch and that lazy hand I hired forgot to inform you. They'll be taking the milk this week and take over the animal transport as of next week."

Arthur looked worried and protested "But sir!"

"Not so loud. As much as I like this system myself, there is a use for lorries and it'll give you lot a rest. Plus, it's cheaper." He added the last part defeatedly and sadly.

Arthur looked crossley and muttered "Cheapskate." as the farmer departed. Soon the animals were loaded and he left with much clattering to show his displeasure.

After he delivered the animals, Arthur took a workman train from Tidmouth. He was still mulling over the injustice when Toby arrived. He told Toby of what happened. "The audacity!" He spluttered.

Toby looked down worriedly for a moment before composing himself and responded "Well, given the trouble our dear friend has had financially I'm not surprised. Let's count our blessings though that we still have the ale and stone contracts."

"I'm just worried that I'll be doing ghost trains again. Sure I got to read with my crews but it's not what we're built for." Arthur responded.

"Thank you Arthur. I assure you 3 lorries will not be enough to threaten us on the other duties. There is just too much, could you imagine them doing either the stone or ale jobs? Plus, McColl may have chosen that company but once he finds someone nicer he will give them the contract. I know him and he won't stick with that motley lot." Toby responded.

Arthur smiled and said "Thanks Toby. I hadn't thought of that." as the guard blew his whistle. Whistling the maroon engine swiftly departed with his coaches and Toby went to collect some tankers for the ale company.

When he arrived at the ale siding though, Toby was surprised to see one of the lorries leaving. As it passed the vehicle roared out "Get into your museum and stay there!"

Toby wheeshed the vehicle and came in, looking over he saw the manager.

"Good morning." Toby responded.

"Good morning, I'm sorry the lorry was rude to you. We drew up a contract with his company and he'll be delivering up and down the line. I'm not sure if I like it though." The man responded.

"Can't say I'm a fan either." Toby replied as a workman came out, "Sir he took the shipment for the junction!"

"Blasted thing!" The manager responded, "Toby, can you deliver the ale he was supposed to do?"

"I'd be honored." Toby responded, "Bring them to the other branchline towns I assume?"

"Yes, two tankers for Dryaw Airport is the only change though." The man responded.

"Hang on, how did you expect one lorry to do all that?" Tobys driver asked.

"The way the contract was written, I thought all three were to help." The manager admitted.

The tram grinned and said "I think our friends bit off more than they could chew." And left the siding to assemble his tankers who were all laughing as they realized what Toby meant.

Meanwhile at the quarry, Mavis was taking a break after assembling three trains when a horn sounded out. Recognizing it as a lorry horn she opened her dust encrusted eyes and said "Morning."

"Look at you, sitting there all pretty while we do real work. I can't wait to drive you out of work." The lorry said.

Mavis rolled her eyes and said "Your taking shipments where?"

"The ballast maker." He growled.

"The one in Wellsworth?" She inquired further.

"Of course." The lorry snapped, "What is this, a court?"

"Just wanted to be sure. Just remember all the stone must be there by tonight." She responded. "Now please get moving or it'll be midday and tell your mates to hurry up."

The lorry fumed at being told what to do and shot out. Alarmed Mavis rang out a warning, "Slow down! That road isn't safe!" She screamed, her manager rushed out and she explained.

The manager nodded and said "I don't blame you lass. If he's driving that recklessly on that road, then we must be ready. I'll inform Ffarquhar station of the situation and ask for a medical team on standby. Collect the crane."

Mavis sighed as she went to collect a crane the company used to lift derailed trucks and move groups rocks that fell on the line. Her driver said "A fine mess he's getting into isn't it? Still since its standby, maybe you'll get a rest as you wait."

Mavis slightly brightened but was worried for the driver and lorry.

Outside of Anopha Quarry there are two roads. The first is the direct road to Ffarquhar which follows the tramway but is longer and more winding. However it isn't dangerous apart from a crossing with a policeman watching it. The other is a older footpath used seldomly, it is direct and shorter than the other two routes but it's not well taken care of and vehicles must be careful.

As Percy came to a part of the line where the road and tramway line were parallel, he heard a lorry struggling. Looking up he and his crew were alarmed by the stone filled lorry. At first it seemed the lorry would be okay but the angry and distracted vehicle put too much speed approaching a curve and came off the road.

Luckily for the driver and lorry, the fall was only 16 feet and the cab was very strong.

Percys crew leaped out to investigate while the guard ran to a line side phone to inform the signalman. 15 minutes later Mavis arrived and said "I warned you but did ya listen? Well it seems both of you have strong heads." The lorry and driver glared at her.

Percy looked at Mavis and asked "Could you take the proud conquer here to Knapford. His company is based there. I can shunt the trucks who from personal experience are far more pleasant company."

Mavis grinned and said "I'd be delighted."

Soon arrangements were made and Mavis brought the smashed lorry to the station and was surprised to see James bringing in a lorry on the other line. It looked miserable and hot as steam came out from under its hood.

"Eh, what happened there?" Mavis shouted.

"Stupid thing was overloaded with ale on a hill. It's radiator failed." James explained cheerfully, "The best part is that he was explaining his superiority and how he conquered Anglia when he was younger. Guess we're the Saxons in that equation." He let out a laugh at the last one confusing Mavis and the lorries.

Then James gawked and said "Rosies bring the third one on a bolster."

Mavis's jaw dropped and she exclaimed "How did this one fail?"

"The loon just delivered the animals from the farms on the Ffarquhar branch, then he goes boasting how he's superior. He rattles off to the docks to collect some parts and then while there he drove too close to the quay and, well, became a submarine." The young dock tank explained.

Gordon came in with a local and said "This is the best the road companies can offer us? Zerschlagen, Gekocht und Gesunken as the Germans would say." James and Rosie (The only ones there who spoke German) barked out laughing drowning out the protests of the three vehicles.

Soon the new arrival from the GNR society, Ryan, arrived and the engines were able to keep up with their timetables.

Mostly.

 **Present day**

Thomas burst out laughing, "Dear heavens. Gordon must've been holding that one in for who knows how long." Toby chuckled and said "I can see you understand."

"Oh yes, I just wished I had seen that. It must've been glorious." Thomas responded.

"It was beautiful." Percy admitted.

"Now then, it seems road competition will be an issue for the future but for now we are in good hands. Let's not ruin it and get some rest." Thomas responded.

The engines agreed and slowly fell asleep. Thomas and Toby had the most peaceful dreams, aware of the fact for now the world was correct.


End file.
